


A Classic Event

by badly_knitted



Category: FAKE (Manga)
Genre: Banter, Boys In Love, Classic Cars, Community: slashthedrabble, Established Relationship, Ficlet, M/M, Road Trips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:34:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29923839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: Dee and Ryo are looking forward to showing off the other loves in their lives.
Relationships: Dee Laytner/Randy "Ryo" MacLean





	A Classic Event

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Prompt 603: Classic at slashthedrabble.
> 
> **Setting:** After Vol. 7.

Dee and Ryo had been looking forward to this road trip for weeks. They’d booked the time off well in advance and had spent countless hours getting everything ready. Now, with their bags packed and thrown in the trunks of their respective cars, they were finally ready to hit the road.

“You lead, I’ll follow,” Ryo said, giving his lover a quick kiss before turning to get in his car.

“Convoy time!” Dee flashed a wide grin. “Still say we should’a gotten CB radios for the trip.”

“Oh, like you’d fit an antenna on the Charger!” The car in question, a ’69 Dodge Charger and Dee’s pride and joy, was spotless, chrome fenders gleaming, sleek red bodywork polished to a shine you could see your reflection in. Not that Ryo’s own Yorktown blue ’64 Pontiac GTO was any less shiny.

“You’re right, wouldn’t wanna damage her; took me forever to restore her, but still, CBs would mean we could talk to each other on the drive.”

Normally, if they were going somewhere together, Dee and Ryo would flip a coin to see whose car they’d take, but since they were going to a classic car rally and they were both the proud owners of classic cars, what would be the point of leaving one of them at home?

Ryo laughed. “It’s only a two, two-and-a-half-hour drive, or so you told me. You can go without conversation for that long, can’t you? Anyway, if we don’t hit the road soon, we’ll get caught up in rush hour traffic and then it’ll take all morning just to get out of the city.”

“Yeah, okay, I’m goin’! How come I haveta lead though?”

“Because you’ve been to the venue before; you know the route. Saves me having to keep pulling over to look at the map. Besides,” Ryo added with a grin, “it’ll make a change for me to be behind, checking out your rear.”

“Funny guy.” Dee leaned over to kiss his lover through the Pontiac’s window. “All you’re gonna be seein’ is my taillights, not my ass.”

“Good thing too; I’m less likely to run off the road.”

“There’s that. Okay, see ya when we get there, or maybe we should stop halfway, stretch our legs. I seem to recall a diner along the route did a great steak sandwich.” Breakfast had already been well over an hour ago thanks to their wanting to get an early start and Dee’s mouth was almost watering at the thought.

“Up to you; I’ll just be following your lead.”

Dee smirked. “Follow this!” and he strutted towards his car, wiggling his butt outrageously.

Ryo couldn’t help laughing.

“You’re such an exhibitionist!”

Looking back over his shoulder, Dee grinned. “I’m a classic, just like the Charger. Get your motor runnin’ and let’s go!”

“I’m not the one holding us up!”

Sliding into the Charger’s driving seat, Dee fired up the engine. This was gonna be awesome! He couldn’t wait to show both his babies off. 

The End


End file.
